Miscellaneous unorganized material/KAMR-TV
}} KAMR-TV is an NBC affiliate in Amarillo, Texas, USA. The station was acquired by Nexstar Broadcasting Group after merging with KAMR's parent company, Quorum Broadcasting in 2003. This station operates shared services agreements with Mission Broadcasting's stations, KCIT and KCPN-LP. KAMR celebrated 50 years of broadcasting in 2003. When it first went to the air in 1953, it was known as KGNC-TV (for G'lobe-'''N'ews 'C'orporation (or 'C'ompany)) and was co-owned by the Amarillo Globe-News along with KGNC-AM 710. The Globe-News was sold to Stauffer Communications in 1974, which in turn sold off KGNC-TV in 1974. Channel 4's new owners changed the station's call letters to KAMR-TV soon after the deal closed. KAMR currently operates out of a studio and offices in downtown Amarillo, along with operations of KCIT and KCPN-LP (the building was originally occupied solely by KCIT), after previously occupying a studio and offices north of downtown, near the intersection of US 287 and Northeast 24th Avenue. News/Station Presentation Newscast titles *''Your Esso Reporter'' (1953–1957) *''The Four Horseman News'' (1957–1966) *''NewsWatch'' (1966–1975) *''Action News'' (1975–1992) *''KAMR News 4'' (1992–1993) *''News 4'' (1993–1998) *''NBC 4 Amarillo'' (1998–2002) *''NBC 4 News'' (2002–2014) *''KAMR Local 4 News'' (2014-present) Digital Television The station's digital channel is multiplexed: Owner History *'''1953-'1966': Amarillo Globe-News *'1966'-'1974': Stauffer Communications *'1974'-'1999': Cannan Communications *'1999'-'present: 'Nexstar Broadcasting Group Station Slogans *''Channel 4, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1979-1981, local version of NBC campaign) *''The News Of Amarillo'' (1981-1982) *''We're Channel 4, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982-1983, local version of NBC campaign) *''From Us To You'' (1983-1986) *''Come Home to Channel 4'' (1986-1988, local version of NBC campaign) *''Come Home to The Best, Only on Channel 4'' (1988-1990, local version of NBC campaign) *''Channel 4, The Place To Be'' (1990-1991, also local version of NBC campaign) *''On Your Side'' (1991-2008) *''Your Hometown News Team'' (2008-present) Current On-Air Staff * David Martinez - Weekend Anchor/Reporter * Andy Justus - Evening Weekday Anchor * Faith Miller - Evening Weekday Anchor * John Harris - Chief Meterlogist * Brad Fralick - Sports Director * David Martinez - Weekend Anchor/Reporter * Alan Raymond - Morning Meteorologist * Jessica Janner - "Today in Amarillo" Anchor * Ashley Strid - Weekend Sports Anchor * Chris Martin - Weekend Meterlogist * Tammy Mutusa - Reporter * Ashley Alderman - Reporter * Rachel Cox - Reporter * Ny Lynn Nichols - News Director Previous On-Air Staff * Ben Boyett * Michelle Paul * Sunny Adams * Elizabeth Armstrong * Jim Blue * Barbara Wallace * David Riggleman * Ronnie Obermeyer * Ellen Robertson Neal * Mark Schumacher * Randy Cobb * Lisa Garcia * Matt Orlando * Sylvia Ramirez * Fred Goldsmith * Sue Speck * Pam Verduin * Dan Walsh * Kayla Thompson * Peggy Callahan * Barbara Bennett * Roy McCoy * Steve McCauley * Paul Mathis * Gene Birk * Justin Kreitz * Steve Sain * John Fedko * Lynn Walker * Don Peeples * Jojo McGoojie * Laurabree Austin * Jennifer Laxson * Rachel Kim * Kyla Cullinane * Ilona Carson * Paul Ferrante * Kim Fischer * Melissa McCarty * Malavika Gangolly * Bill Turner * Meaghan Collier * Dave Spellman * Keith Monday * Mary Hughes * Steve Oakley * Jay Ricci * Paige Cook * Tara Butts * Dan Skoff * Carl McMillian * Chris McDonald * Elizabeth Dinh * Shalandys Anderson * Christina Medina * Kris Nation * Amy Gardner * Lee K. Howard * Sharon Gregory * Jim Danners Logos Image:KAMR Early 1980s.jpg|KAMR ident -- Dating back to the 1980s. External links *KAMR-TV's website * * * Category:NBC network affiliates Category:Nexstar Broadcasting Group Category:Television stations in Texas Category:Channel 4 TV stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953